You Don't Know Your Beautiful
by LiveLaughLove013
Summary: Natalie doesn't know that she's beautiful without makeup and designer clothing. Dan sees that and wants to tell her. Song-fic to One Direction's "You Don't Know Your Beautiful". Natan One-Shot.


_**You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough**_

Natalie Kabra is not a girl that most people consider insecure. But she is. She hides behind that mask she creates with her designer clothes, perfect make up, and cold attitude.

"Natalie." Dan greets as he sees Natalie quickly exit her room with a make**u**p bag on her way to the bathroom.

"Daniel." She replies coldly. "What do you want?"

"My name is DAN." He retorts. "And… um… I just wanted to say…"

"What, Daniel?"

"Um… You look beautiful right now." He managed.

"I—what?" Natalie asks, shocked. "Daniel, I do not."

"Yes you do."

"I, no, I don't. I'm not wearing makeup, and I'm a mess! Now excuse me, I have to get ready for the ball." Natalie quickly maneuvered around Dan and stood in front of the bathroom mirror to do her makeup.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you**_

It's the night of the Cahill Ball. Dan stands at the food table next to his sister Amy. He munched on some chips while talking casually with Amy about the party.

"Honestly, I'd rather be at the library."

"Amy, you're such –" Dan stops suddenly, staring over Amy's shoulder at the person behind her. Amy turns and sees who he's looking at. Natalie Kabra. She looks fabulous; despite the fact her dress isn't brand new and perfect.

"Hello, Natalie." Amy says. "You look nice."

"You look amazing, Natalie." Dan says.

"No I don't." Natalie replies. "This dress looks terrible on me." She turns and walks away.

"Natalie, wait!" Dan says, trying to stop her, but she's gone. Dejected, he returns and stands next to Amy.__

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful**_

"You like her." Amy muses. "You like Natalie, don't you Dan?"

"What?" Dan sputters. "No! Of course not!"

Amy laughs softly. "You do."

"Do not!"

"Then why did you insist she was beautiful?"

"… Because… It's the truth."

_**If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful**_

"You totally like her Dan." Amy presses.

"If I said I liked her would you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Fine! I like her."

"Why do you like her Dan? You two hate each other!"

"I don't know. She's smart, beautiful."

_**So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes  
**_

"Natalie?" he asks. She turns to face him, her lips curling into a smirk when she sees him.

"What, Daniel?"

"Willyoudancewithme?" he asks, rushing and making it impossible to understand him.

"Pardon me?" she asks, looking at the ground.

"Will you dance with me?" he asks again.

"Oh, yes." She replies shyly, smiling at the ground.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
**_

He grabs her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor. He hears whispers, about how beautiful she looks, how great they look together. He knows she hears, but she refuses to listen, stubbornly insisting she's not beautiful without her designer clothes and fancy makeup.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful**_

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful  


They dance for what seems like hours.

"I didn't know you could dance, Daniel." She remarks at one point.

"Neither did I." he replies, grinning and she laughs. A pure, sweet, melodic laugh, so unlike her usual bitter, sarcastic laugh. A beautiful laugh.

They dance more. He watches her, how she flips her hair when it falls in her face, how she smiles at the ground instead of at him. _How can you not know? _He thinks._ You're beautiful Natalie, beautiful. I like you, might even love you. How can you not see that?_ Love was a new concept to the 15 year old. He had never been in love, had never wanted to fall in love. But here he was, dancing with _Natalie Kabra_, the girl he loved but who didn't know he did._ Why can't she see?_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
**_

"Natalie?" Dan begins. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes Daniel?"

"Natalie, you are beautiful, with or without makeup. No matter how you look, you are always beautiful. Everyone knows that but you Natalie."

"I-I-I'm not beautiful."

_**If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
**_

"Yes you are, Natalie. And I love you for it."

"You- What?"

"I love you Natalie." Dan says. "You're beautiful."

"I-I love you too Daniel." She replies, shocked. _He has feelings for me? I've always been cold and rude to him. We've always hated each other. He likes me?_

"You- You like me?" Dan asks, confused. _She likes me? I thought she hated me!_

"Didn't I just say that?" Natalie teases.

"I suppose you did."

By now, the couple had stop. ped dancing and was standing in the middle of the dance floor. They were getting a few curious looks, but neither cared. For once, they weren't acting like they hated each other. And it was perfect.

Slowly, Dan leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

**A/N: I know, the characters are OOC. I was listening to this song and I thought of Natalie and Dan for some reason. Natalie doesn't know that she's beautiful without the designer clothes and makeup. I realize Dan is supposed to fight with her constantly, but it would be difficult to write a story where Dan tells Natalie she's beautiful and that he loves her while they are fighting.**


End file.
